


Sentient.....Alien.......Robots?

by RapidfireEcho



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: Bumblebee is found badly beaten and left for dead, but the ones who find him just so happen to be humans. Specifically, one Avenger who then calls two other Avengers.





	

"Tony," J.A.R.V.I.S. said to the billionaire, "I am detecting a fading life signal four miles from your location. Someone may be in danger."

"Got it, J.A.R.V.I.S.," he responded, "Exact coordinates?"

"Here, sir."

"Thanks."

Tony adjusted his flight pattern towards the fading signal, then JARVIS spoke again.

"Sir, I believe you should know that the life signal is actually much stronger than a human's, but is indeed fading rather quickly."

"What exactly do you mean by 'much stronger than a human's'?" Iron man asked, his voice gaining a slight worried tone.

"I mean, Sir, that the life signal could be from a creature larger and or stronger than a human being could possibly be, but remember, the signal is fading fast. I advise you to proceed with caution."

"Thanks, real helpful, JARVIS." Stark sped up, flying as fast as he could, pushing the limits of his armor, and within twenty minutes he panicked and faltered in flight, oh so slightly, when he caught sight of the dying creature.

It was at least fourteen feet in hight, and... metal, and leaking a blue liquid that he assumed was like its blood, from what he could see it was previously painted yellow with a few black details........ and were those car doors on its back? He couldn't tell. The creature’s frame was too torn up to tell.

He quickly called Falcon and Ant Man to his location, not giving them much of an explanation, mostly because he couldn't figure out how TO explain it.

He landed. The other two Avengers were there in what to him seemed like moments, as he was transfixed by the creature, and when Falcon nearly hit the ground he was startled out of his daze.

"Wh, wh, WHAT is **THAT**!?!?" Ant-man exclaimed, his eyes wide and afraid.

"No clue," Tony started, looking back at the other two Avengers, then back at the metal creature that looked like it went through a beating from Galactus, "But it's dying. It's a living being and it's dying. We have to help it."

"What do you need me for? I mean, I can see why you'd want Falcon here, he's one of the smartest guys on the team, but why am I here?" Ant-Man asked nervously.

"I want you to shrink it down so we can get it to my lab without having to take out a wall. And without causing a panic. We have to fly through the city and people might freak out if they see the Avengers dragging a giant robot that looks like it's been through a freakish warzone. " Stark explained, then added, "Plus, I don't want Cap to freak out about it, either."

The youngest member of the Avengers gave him a questioning look but shrugged. Tony motioned for Ant-Man to shrink the damaged robot down to a size that they could sneak past the rest of the Avengers.  
Falcon gently picked up the unconscious, now tiny, frame and looked at Tony.

"Well, we better get back to the tower," he said, then thought of something, "Oh, Tony, it might be better if you carry it, I might break it, and you say it's alive, so I don't want to kill it."

The armored man nodded, taking the wounded little robot and they took off, Scott shrinking down and hitching a ride on Iron Man's shoulder. He wanted a better look at the metal creature. He moved a bit closer to it, still clinging to Stark's armor, just to be safe. The currently tiny man wiped some of the blue substance off the currently tiny robot, revealing beaten yellow armor underneath. He wiped some off its face, revealing something that had odd eyes, that didn't seem to fully close, a flat, smooth face, and, right over where a mouth would be, a yellow metal gaurd. He examined it closely, the creature had what looked like mangled car doors on its back, they looked almost like wings. It looked like it was a robot made out of a car. Its chest looked similar to the grill of a car, what car he couldn't quite tell, and its face was made of a metal that felt a lot like skin, it was a very pliable metal that had what reminded him of poking a cheekbone when he poked it not far beneath its eye. He looked at what seemed to be its worst injury, a colossal gash in its stomach, leaking the sticky blue substance in abundance.

"Tony," he said over the comms to him, "It looks like its worst wound is a huge gash in its stomach..... errr, if it has one, you know."  
"Thanks, at least we'll know what needs patched up first," the billionaire responded as they landed on the landing pad before going inside to his lab as fast as possible.

Once in his lab, Tony set the mechanical creature on a fairly large table, but not large enough for its full size.

"You think you can make it bigger, but still small enough to fit on this?" He asked. The redhead nodded and carefully enlarged the mangled yellow robot.

"Let's get to work," Tony said, getting welders and rags and a plethora of other materials.


End file.
